D.Rafael I of Portugal
D.Rafael I (b.1994) is the current reigning King of Portugal, and, from 2039 on, King of Sealand. He was born in Leiria, in 1994, and acceded to the throne in 2019, after being Prime-Minister since 2010. He was crowned King in 2019, when his wife, the Queen regnant, abdicated the throne on his favour. During his rule, Portugal, a then small European country, became the largest country on Earth and the second largest economic power, amazing achievement which made him to be known as "the Magnificent" or "the Great" in Portugal. He is maried to Dona Maria of Portugal and has six children, being them D.Rafael, Royal Prince of Portugal, D.Daniel, Infante of Portugal, D.ªSofia, Infanta of Portugal, D.Bernardo, Infante of Portugal, D.ªMariana, Infanta of Portugal and D.Pedro, Infante of Portugal. Early Life D.Rafael I was born in Leiria, in 1994, as Rafael Borges, in an high-middle class family. Rafael soon became interested in Geography, Letters and, most importantly, History, which has been one his passions since then. As a child he became a Monarchist when he was 8 or 9, and started to support the Monarchist cause since then, although he only started to really support it latter, after he was 13. When he was 15 he started to wright to a local newspaper and filiated himself in a poltical party, the People's Party, and when he was 16 he planned and lead the Portuguese National Revolution of 2010. Prime-Minister He then became very credited and though extremely young became the Prime-Minister of the newly restored Kingdom, under King D.Duarte II of Portugal. In 2018 D.Duarte II of Portugal died and was followed in the throne by D.Afonso VII of Portugal, which would abdicate soon after receiving the crown, being thus succeeded by D.Maria III of Portugal, which had married with Rafael in 2017, soon before the death of the first Monarch of the restored House of Braganza. During his rule as Prime-Minister Portugal saw a great economic development, with growth rates of over 7 and 8% during the first years of the new Portuguese Monarchy. King of Portugal But Maria III didn't wanted to become Queen-regnant, and after 1 year of rule, during which her husband remained as Head of Government, she again abdicated, this time on favour of the said Prime-Minister, Rafael. Rafael accepted and was crowned King of Portugal in the newly built Cathedral of São Belmiro of Lisbon soon after, as King D.Rafael I of Portugal, when he was 25. As King of Portugal Rafael persued a policy of reunion with Portugal's lost territories, with which he firstly formed the Portuguese Community, an European Union-style confederation of Portuguese speaking territories which was suposed to, in time, evolve into a federation and an united single country. That would happen in 2030, when Brazil and Portugal united under the Portuguese banner, while Angola, Mozambique and other territories were already Portuguese for some years (they joined in 2027). The King then started huge development plans to the nation's territories and made Portugal a National-Conservadorism, an ideology that consists of Rafael's political thought. He also created the Pact of Tehran, a military alliance that consists of Portugal and its allies. In 2028 he suffered an attempt on his life while in a state visit to Persia. During the parade, in which he participated with his good friend the Shah of Persia, fanatical islamists who wanted to restore the Islamic Republic fired on him and the Emperor. The King promptly answered by using his personal pistol to kill two of the assassins and hurt a third one. Regardless from that, though, they managed to shoot HMFRIM and he fell from the horse. He was then taken to the "Friendship Hospital" of Tehran, an hospital built partly with money of the House of Braganza in Tehran. D.Rafael I was in coma for over 2 months, time during which the country was rulled by the High-Counsellor of the Kingdom, Dr.Paulo Portas. After that time he awake, and was immediately visited by the Emperor Reza Pahlavi II, by members of the Portuguese Royal Family and by members of the Portuguese Government. He then came back to the capital of Portugal, Lisbon, where he was greeted by a mob of over 700,000 people that came from everywhere to see him andn show him his support and happiness for his miraculous survival, where he made one of his most hearted speeches: "And, Portuguese, when I was at the doors of death, during that two month sleep, I realized that I would survive and I also understood, more than ever, that if God saved me from perishing that day it is because my life objective wasn't yet achieved, and there is still much to be done. Like if it was God or the spirit of the Portuguese Nation, the essence of our patriotism herself , I heard a voice that was imperative, doubtless, categorical to all the moments of my Portugal-dedicated life: To make the Portuguese Nation reborn! I, regardless from the puny and coward attempts of the enemies of civilization of the West, shall not die until I don't see the destiny of Portugal, our glorious Kingdom, achived: The V Empire!" D.Rafael I of Portugal is also known for being extremely popular in Portugal, and the two parties that most support him (the PSD is more neutral), the People's National Union and the People's Party have, until now, always achieved more than 95% of the votes. The Social-Democrats, that usually gets circa 5% of the vote and that is the only centre-left party in Portugal, are more neutral than the others, and the only party to show any kind of distance from the King. During his reign Portugal experienced an amazing growth in all areas, becoming the largest country in the world, the second largest economy, one of the two super-powers and the second most influencial country in the world. Thanks to the incredible achievements of the King he's known as "the Magnificent" and "the Great". Family The King D.Rafael of Portugal is married with the former Queen D.Maria of Portugal and the couple has 6 children: D.Rafael, Royal Prince of Portugal, D.Daniel, Infante of Portugal, D. Sofia, Infanta of Portugal, D.Bernardo, Infante of Portugal, D.ªMariana, Infanta of Portugal and D.Pedro, Infante of Portugal. Category:World Leaders